


Say I Never Mattered

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flirty Harry, Interview, Jealous Niall, Love Struck Niall, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry and Louis are dating, but Harry always flirts with everyone. One day he flirts with Niall after an interview and they end up kissing, but Niall falls in love with him. You can decide the ending..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Never Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't like this but some bits of it are good.

        Niall watched Harry walk into the interview holding Louis’ hand conspicuously, though he meant it to be inconspicuous, but the thing with Harry was that he was actually a giant child in an oversized teenage body, so he could never really be coy. Niall reckoned that was something he really fancied about Harry, he knew he shouldn’t think about him in that way, what with him being with Louis and all, but he just couldn’t help it.

        “Hello, boys,” the interviewer greeted with a warm American accent, and pulled Niall’s thoughts away from the not-so-very-good-at-keeping-it-a-secret secret couple.

        She asked them all a variety of questions, but nothing really new. They rarely got new questions and to be honest sometimes Niall got rather bored during the interviews and he would act up and make everyone laugh.

        And that was no exception during this one, his eyes were drawn to some obvious touching between Harry and Louis even though Harry was busy flirting away with the interviewer, that’s another thing Niall fancied about Harry he was such a flirt. So Niall decided to do something to let them know that they were being obvious and he stretched out onto both of their laps and nuzzled his head in Harry’s lap and closed his eyes getting quite comfortable. The entire room burst into laughter and Niall opened up his big blue eyes, putting on a fake innocence and asked, “What?”

        He looked up at Harry and Harry bit his lip and his mouth twitched into a smirk and then he dropped it before anyone else could see. And that made Niall feel quite satisfied with his little stunt.

        The thing dragged on and Niall kept tuning in and out, never getting up from his place on Harry and Louis’ lap, but his ears perked up when the lady asked what the boys would be doing afterwards.

        Louis’ little voice chimed, “I’m actually going to visit my family for a couple of hours, course I can’t spend the day with them because we’ve got a show tonight, but they are at least going to get see us preform.”

        Niall felt happy when he heard that, not just because Lou was going to get to see his mum who he had been missing terribly, but because that meant that he could spend time with Harry if he wasn’t doing anything. But it was a little bittersweet when he felt Harry give Louis’ thigh a comforting squeeze underneath him.

        Niall didn’t have to long to dwell on that though because he heard snickering and then all of the sudden he went tumbling to the floor with a hard thud. The whole room burst out into laughter, but when Niall looked up at Harry he saw a devilish smirk before Harry started chuckling along with the others. Niall knew that look was meant for just him and meant a lot more than just no remorse for rolling the Irish lad out on the ground.

        So he just shrugged and made himself comfortable on the ground, even blushing a bit to make it seem like he was embarrassed the two love birds had pulled one over on him. He stayed that way until everyone filed out of the room save Harry. He leant down and reached a sure hand to Niall to help him up.

            Harry looked at Niall with an expecting smirk and just as it seemed to Niall like he was going to do something Louis came back into the room.

            “Come on, Harry. I’ve got to go. Oh, hey, Niall, you aren’t sore at us for that are you? It was Harry’s doing,” Louis rambled excitement had replaced his better sense not to sell someone out.

            “Hey!” Harry croaked in that gruff voice Niall loved so much and playfully socked Louis in the arm.

            “Sorry,” Louis apologized and leaned into Harry for a brief moment.

            Niall had seen enough pda from the lovely couple so he left the room without another word. He stopped off into the toilets and as he was walking out and down the hall that lead to the exit he felt a large hand wrap around his wrist and yank him into another split off.

         A gasp nearly escaped his lips, bust instead he found warm wet ones pressed to them, and not the bad kind of wet either, the really good kind. The hand on his wrist moved to his hip and started rubbing small circles, while the other gripped the small of his back and pushed him closer. His noticeably smaller hands snaked their way up to the person’s hair and he was not surprised when his fingers found curls.

        Boy Niall knew he was sank big time when he confirmed that the mystery snogger was indeed Harry, but he didn’t care. He just worked his lips against Harry’s and shivered under his large hands. It was all too much for the pint sized Irish lad to take in.

But before anything else could ensue Harry pulled away flashing a cheeky grin and disappeared out the exit. Leaving Niall rubbing his lips where the flirt’s had just been.

 

\--

 

   “Make it easy, say I never mattered,” he said through gritted teeth, Just uttering those words made his heart squeeze because if he heard them repeated back to him it would crush him.

  
    “You didn't, mate. It was always him,” the curly haired devil said in a tone so cold and emotionless it rattled Niall's bones.

  
    Not just the words, but his tone made Niall nauseous; there was no way he really meant it. His voice was devoid of everything, especially passion. So that meant it wasn't true, couldn't be true. Why was he doing this? Niall's synapses all fired at once and he shouted, “Bullocks! This is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard,” and smashed his hands down on the booth top. He was now causing a scene, but that didn't matter. He secretly craved it, maybe if he strummed up a big enough fuss he would embarrass Harry enough to cut the crap.

  
   Harry's nostrils flared the way they did when he was about to tell a big steamy lie. Niall was fairly familiar with that look. And he started right back, "You never mattered! You are nothing to me! Just a blonde little garbage disposal!"

  
    The tall lad's words pelted the walls of Niall's heart, burrowing in deep and ripping it to shreds. Tapping into a stereotypical hot-blooded temper, Niall didn't know he possessed, he balled up a pale fist and connected it with Harry's well-defined jawline. 

     Harry’s head whipped back and he grasped his already bruising face, shock and anger coloring his features. “You little shit! You know I’m with Louis, why in the Goddamn bloody hell would I be interested in you?” Harry shouted, only this time Niall had trouble deciphering the lie.

  
     “Fuck you!” Niall shouted and staggered backwards as if Harry had lashed out at him. It would have honestly hurt less if he would have.

  
      “Do you think that maybe the reason I avoided you after that bloody kiss was because I secretly loved you? Or do you think maybe it was because I didn’t want my boyfriend to find out?” Harry said in that gruff voice that Niall loved so much, only this time he didn’t. It made him sick.

  
      The realization of how stupid Niall had been hit him like a ton of bricks and he saw how hard he had been played by Harry. He picked up on how much the blonde liked him and used it against him. To him it wasn’t that big of a deal, just being his typical flirty self, but to Niall it was the end of the world.

  
      He had spent so much time being jealous of Louis and now he was expected to go back around him knowing that he had so foolishly fell for Harry’s charm. It was too much for him to think about. He pushed out of the pub and fell against the ally wall, numbness from the pain and cold spreading through his body. He leaned away from the wall slightly and felt the bile rise up in his throat and emptied his stomach contents.

  
       It was true, he never mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking one shots if you want.


End file.
